Superstar - Tae Yang
Descripción *'Título:' Superstar 160px|right *'Artista:' Tae Yang. *'Album:' Solar *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' R&B *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 1-Julio-2010 Video full|center|400 px Taeyang Romanización Nuneul ttelsuga eobseo Jaseokcheoreom neoege kkeullyeo Yonggiga saenggyeo nado mollae soljikhaejyeo Simjangi michindeusi tteollyeo Nae nunen neobakke anboyeo Jogeumirado neol deo algoman sipeun Nae mameun um um um You should get with me eonjerado Neoman gwaenchantamyeon come come be my lady So give me a chance hanbeonirado Naui soneul japgo give me your love Baby you're my superstar nan neoui biggest fan Together urin jeoldae teullim eobseo Nae mameun heundeullim eobseo Girl I'll be your superstar neon naui biggest fan Nae sarangeul meomchul su ga eobseo So baby Let's get it on, get it on, girl Nega yeotaekkaji mannan Dareun namjadeulgwa nan teullyeo Ne onmomeul sori jireuge mandeul su isseo Neol bogo isseodo I miss you I just wanna hold you and kiss you baby Nemori sogen oroji gudewa nadan duriseo eumeumeum Come and talk to me eonjerado Neoman gwaenchantamyeon come come be my baby Let me love you jamkkanirado Naui soneuljapgo show me your love Baby you're my superstar nan neoui biggest fan Together urin jeoldae teullim eobseo Nae mameun heundeullim eobseo Girl I'll be your superstar neon naui biggest fan Nae sarangeul meomchul su ga eobseo So baby Let's get it on, get it on, girl I sesange jichin Neoui oeroumkkaji baby Ttatteutage anajulsuisseo Nan eorinae cheoreom Machi cheossarangcheoreom Neon nareul kkeuteobsi seolleige haneun geor Baby you're my superstar nan neoui biggest fan Together urin jeoldae teullim eobseo Nae mameun heundeullim eobseo Girl I'll be your superstar neon naui biggest fan Nae sarangeul meomchul su ga eobseo So baby Let's get it on, get it on, girl Español No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti Me siento atraído por ti como un imán De alguna forma he encontrado el valor para ser franco Mi corazón tiembla como un loco Mis ojos, todo lo que ven es a ti Siento que quiero conocerte, un poco mejor, um um um Deberías venir conmigo, en cualquier momento Si no te importa... ven, ven, se mi dama Así que dame una oportunidad, aunque sea una vez Toma mi mano y dame tu amor Nena eres mi super estrella, y yo soy tu más grande fan Juntos, no hay manera de que estemos equivocados Mi corazón no puede estar aturdido Chica, seré tu super estrella, y tú, mi más grande fan Mi amor no puede ser detenido Así que nena, sigamos, sigamos, chica Los otros hombres que has conocido Yo soy diferente que ellos Puedo hacer que a todo tu cuerpo, gritar Incluso cuando te estoy mirando, te extraño Sólo quiero abrazarte y besarte, nena En mi cabeza sólo existe tú y yo Ven y habla conmigo en cualquier momento, chica Si no te importa... ven, ven, se mi dama Déjame amarte, aunque sea por un momento Toma mi mano y me muestrame tu amor Nena eres mi super estrella, y yo soy tu más grande fan Juntos, no hay manera de que estemos equivocados Mi corazón no puede estar aturdido Chica, seré tu super estrella, y tú, mi más grande fan Mi amor no puede ser detenido Así que nena, sigamos, sigamos, chica Incluso en este cansado-mundo y tu soledad, nena Puedo abrazar calurosamente Como si fuera un niño Como si esto fuera el primer amor Me inspiras sin fin, y haces que mi corazón tiemble Nena eres mi super estrella, y yo soy tu más grande fan Juntos, no hay manera de que estemos equivocados Mi corazón no puede estar aturdido Chica, seré tu super estrella, y tú, mi más grande fan Mi amor no puede ser detenido Así que nena, sigamos, sigamos, chica Hangul 눈을 뗄수가 없어 자석처럼 너에게 끌려 용기가 생겨 나도 몰래 솔직해져 심장이 미친듯이 떨려 내 눈엔 너밖에 안보여 조금이라도 널 더 알고만 싶은 내 맘은 um um um You should get with me 언제라도 너만 괜찮다면 come, come be my lady So give me a chance 한번이라도 나의 손을 잡고 give me your love Baby you're my superstar 난 너의 biggest fan Together 우린 절대 틀림 없어 내 맘은 흔들림 없어 Girl, I'll be your superstar 넌 나의 biggest fan 내 사랑을 멈출 수 가 없어 so baby, let's get it on, get it on girl 네 가 여태까지 만난 다른 남자들과 난 틀려 네 온몸을 소리 지르게 만들 수 있어 널 보고 있어도 miss you I just wanna hold you and kiss you baby 내 머리 속엔 오로지 그대와 나 단 둘이서 Come and talk to me 언제라도 너만 괜찮다면 come, come be my baby Let me love you 잠깐이라도 나의 손을잡고 show me your love Baby you're my superstar 난 너의 biggest fan Together 우린 절대 틀림 없어 내 맘은 흔들림 없어 Girl, I'll be your superstar 넌 나의 biggest fan 내 사랑을 멈출 수 가 없어 so baby, let's get it on, get it on girl 이 세상에 지친 너의 외로움까지, baby 따뜻하게 안아줄수있어 난 어린애 처럼 마치 첫사랑처럼 넌 나를 끝없이 설레이게 하는 걸 Baby you're my superstar 난 너의 biggest fan Together 우린 절대 틀림 없어 내 맘은 흔들림 없어 Girl, I'll be your superstar 넌 나의 biggest fan 내 사랑을 멈출 수 가 없어 so baby, let's get it on, get it on girl Datos Categoría:Tae Yang